


I have spread my dreams under your feet

by Leia82



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 16:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12039564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leia82/pseuds/Leia82
Summary: The light, the sheets, an open window.





	I have spread my dreams under your feet

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Stefania and Ben for the translation from italian! <3  
> You can find my art connected to the drabble here ♥  
> https://nehart82.tumblr.com/post/165125837935/but-i-being-poor-have-only-my-dreams-i-have

The awakening comes, as always, like a gentle current taking me by the hand, bringing me afloat.  
My arm stretches, looking for the crispness of the sheets. My eyes don’t open.  
I relish in the rustle of the curtains, puffed up in front of the windows. I would know them to be open even without any breeze caressing my back.  
How many times have I woken without expecting an open window.  
“Good morning, Vitya.”  
I move my head and finally look at you.  
You are sitting. In your hands a copy of a Yeats’ poetry book you borrowed from the library. My mother loved these poems, and this collection is my most treasured memory of her.  
_“I have spread my dreams under your feet / Tread softly because you tread on my dreams.”_  
You smile as you hear me say these verses.  
All I can do is reach out to your naked feet to kiss them.


End file.
